Nonsensical Jealousy
by otameganekko
Summary: AU, Gakuen Hetalia with some alterations. The club of Allied Forces is preparing some kind of a large project for the festival but during their preparation, England gets injured so America brings him to the infirmary. But no one else was there so... Warning: lemon, PWP


**Summary: **AU, Gakuen Hetalia with some alterations. The club of Allied Forces is preparing some kind of a large project for the festival but during their preparation, England gets injured so America brings him to the infirmary. But no one else was there so...

**Pairing:** USUK (AmericaXEngland)

**Warning: **lemon, PWP, use of human names, slight bondage?

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved. Oh how I wish it'd be so. Then.. ahh~

**A/N:** This is the first fic I ever finished. So... please be gentle~ Loljk. But reviews are very much appreciated for this first timer! Oh, and sorry if the sudden change in names gets distracting. I'm so moody, so.. yeah. (_ _) Anyway, please read! I hope you'll enjoy~

* * *

On the school grounds, the Allied Forces were busy making something for the festival. All around the place, materials and tools were scattered, as well as the irrational plan that America had made and a proper version that the rest had worked in.

Alfred F. Jones, the club president, did his job well. He hammered on or sawed wood in a good speed and quality.

Meanwhile, Francis flirted with some girls and is obviously not doing any work. Yao Wang computed the costs and the fund that they have while he finds a way of increasing it. He also had a lot of random men hired as workers. While Yao was busy, Ivan was beside him, bullying the other as much as he can and in any way possible while he smiles and laughs.

Arthur Kirkland also did actual work, carrying stuff that was obviously too much for his strength. It seems that he does not wish to be defeated by the club president.

Then there was a loud sound of wood falling all at once. Everyone turned their heads to look and found England's body trapped by the wood. He did not cry out in pain but his face showed his suffering.

America ran to England's side. "Hey, England! I'll bring you to the infirmary."

"Shut up! I'm fine. I don't need your help." Arthur looks away and makes an attempt to stand up but he failed and only felt the pain more, causing him to wince.

"You're not. And when someone's not fine, the hero shows up!" Alfred said, pushing away the heavy pile with ease then he took England to his arms and carried him in a princess style. "Don't move around. It'll hurt more."

"You git! Put me down!"

"I will when we get to the infirmary."

With England in his arms, America ran like a crazy machine at a speed of 100 miles/hour. In the speed, England almost forgot that he was in pain since he was frightened by the high speed they were travelling at for such a short distance.

The finally reached the main building and Alfred stopped in front of the infirmary.

"Excuse me!" America called out. "Someone's injured!"

But no one answered to his voice.

"Huh? Is the nurse out?"

"Obviously, stupid."

"Then, open the door for us."

"Just put me down!" England moved while in America's arms but the other was holding him so firmly that his struggles did not even make him in the danger of falling.

"Later, on the bed. A hero wouldn't make an injured person walk around, right?"

England pouted instead and opened the door obediently. "Forceful jerk," he murmured while America stayed oblivious.

"There really is no one here, huh?" America commented as he looked around the deserted room.

"Just hurry up and put me down!"

"Yeah, yeah."

America finally did what England was asking for since earlier. He put England down on the bed carefully with a cheerful expression, as if he is proud that he is taking care of someone else.

"There you go," he announced proudly.

"Now just bring me the disinfectant and cotton and leave me alone," Arthur ordered.

Once again, Alfred disobeyed the wishes of his vice-president. He pulled Arthur's tie and loosened it to take it off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" the other struggled again.

"Just stay still."

"Like hell I would!"

"As a hero, I would not leave you alone to tend to your wounds by yourself."

"It's fine!"

"No it isn't."

England's struggling did not do anything to America. He randomly trashed around but his wrists were taken by large, strong hands. England realized he was making useless efforts, attempting to fight against a superpower nation so he gave up.

He half-sat half-lay down on the bed with his blazer, sweater and dress shirt stripped off, exposing his pale skin blemished by some red, sore spots, wounds, and bruises. America was over him, straddling his body.

"Geez, were you overexerting yourself again?" He asked casually as if they were not in a weird position.

"Shut up! Don't get cocky you—hey!" The smaller man was just about to throw and insult when the other leaned down to lick of the wound he found on his hand.

"Wah! Dimwit! Just put some disinfectant or alcohol!"

"But that would hurt, wouldn't it?" Alfred looked up to emerald eyes. He tasted blood and started sucking upon the blood. After that, he travelled upwards, sucking on parts that are not even wounded.

"The pain is better than this… weird thing!"

Hearing that, Alfred bit on the skin before him.

"Are you a masochist?" Alfred spoke in a tone that got rid of its silliness and loud volume. It was almost a whisper but not too airy. It was not silly but not serious either.

"Ah! No way in bloody hell!"

"Shh… I told you not to overexert yourself, right? Don't waste energy shouting."

"How ca—mnnnnh…!"

England was about to protest again when he felt America's lips against his, shutting him up. He tried pushing America's body away but again, he felt how large their gap in strength was. He was surprised when he felt a wet muscle against his lips which made him to be off guard, his mouth opening a little. America took the chance to put his tongue inside England's mouth. With his tongue, he explored every part of the mouth of the man below him. Thinking he could not lose, England put his tongue in the other's mouth too, fighting for dominance. They explored one another's mouth, tongues meeting, teeth clashing, and passionately kissing. It became a fair fight until both of them was out of breath. They parted, saliva dripping down from England's mouth.

Alfred then licked from Arthur's jaw downwards. He made various marks on the exposed skin. While he worked, Arthur kept moaning softly. "Nnnh..."

Arthur's eyes were half-closed as he felt pleasure from the soft muscle travelling around his torso. His voice got louder when he felt the tongue on his left nipple. "H-hey! Ah.."

America continued to play with the nipple. He sucked, licked, bit and pushed it back and forth with his tongue. While the left is stimulated by tongue, the other was played with by America's right hand, pinching and playing with it until both were perked up. "C-cut it.. out! Mnn..."

Ignoring England's weak protests, America's lips travelled lower. England kept moaning as he felt the wet muscle against his skin. America's hands traced every line of England's body while his tongue travelled lower and lower. Before England knew, the man over him was already working on his pants, unbuttoning it by the mouth. America's hands steadied, one holding the other's hand, one holding the other's waist.

"H-Hey! Wha–-nnnn...!"

Before he could object any further, his voice had already melted to a flood of moans while Alfred licked and sucked his member through his boxers. He did not even have time to figure out when or how his pants were stripped off.

"Mnnnnnhhh... I-I'm hhnnnot injured t-there—ahh! d-dope! Uhnn!"

"Eh? But it's hard," Arthur replied like it's something of common sense.

"T-Thhenn, C-cut it out!"

"Let me get rid of it."

"Wh-what're you— Uhhnnnn! A-aaahh!"

America was licking England's bare length, starting from the underside towards the tip and taking the whole thing in. America gave an awesome service to England that the latter was unconsciously bucking his hips which made America's hands let go of their earlier positions to hold England's hips down. His tongue played while he sucked with his lips and cheeks and his head bobbed up and down. To take a few more of the member, he used is throat. England kept on calling him whatever kind of curse for the other which made America reflexively complain, causing muffled words and vibrations, making the stimulation grow more.

"Aaaahh! A-america, s-sooonnnhhh..."

At this warning, America stopped throating and held the base of England's member with two of his fingers to avoid his release. But he continued to service him. His eyes travelled around and he found a bandage. He used tied it on the base with a ribbon.

"Uuuhhhhnnnn... Aaahh... L-let me..."

"Not yet. All things feel better after some holding back."

"What the hell is that shi—A-ah!"

America then started playing with the area around England's entrance. He deliberately ignored hole as he licked the other areas. His hands played with the Englishman's inner thighs; then again, he made a mark. He sucked hard enough that the dark spot would last for long, at least until when they have the energy to do this again, if ever it will. Finally, he put his tongue inside. For it was not long enough for preparation, he put three fingers in England's mouth.

"Suck."

Trembling with desire, England simply did as he was told. He covered the fingers with saliva, his tongue travelling all around then, sucking them too, like servicing. When America deemed it was wet enough, he pulled out and probed England's hole with one finger. England squirmed from the intrusion, the strange feeling. But he endured it. He couldn't care less about anything else as long as he can release. After a few motions of the finger, another was inserted. This time, it made England elicit noise.

"Haaaannn!"

"Shh... Relax."

Bothered by this reaction, America gave some time to make the other adjust then he wormed his fingers, searching for the special spot inside him.

England was blinded by white.

"Ahhhnnn!"

_Bingo._

England unconsciously pushed his hips to America's finger as he moaned every time his prostate was hit. Before he could notice, the other successfully stretched him with three fingers. Suddenly, the sensation was gone. Lust glazed eyes moved to look at America who was now hurriedly undressing himself. The Englishman moved to pull the American before the latter could even finish taking off his pants. The American was back to his position, astraddle over the Englishman.

"Hurry…" he begged with a weak voice coming from his swollen lips. His cheeks were flushed beet red, reaching his ears. His body was full of the love marks America had made and his erection was still begging for release, dripping with precum.

America found this sight exciting, his member hardening more than it already was, if it was even possible. He tried to control himself as much as possible, stopping his desire to shove himself inside England all at once.

"As you wish, Arthur," he answered then kissed the other lightly but sweetly.

He positioned his member to the other's twitching hole and slowly pushed the tip in.

"Nggh!"

"S-so tight. Please, relax."

England nodded as he tried to breathe slowly. His arms instinctively wrapped around America, holding him. When America felt the other relax, he continued to sheath himself until more than half was in.

"I c-can't! Y-you're too... hnn... b-big!" England complained but his voice was erotic, thus, causing America to be controlled by his desires and shoving himself all in.

"Wahhhhnnnn!"

"Sorry, Arthur. You were so lewd that I was unable to hold myself in," he explained to the writhing man under him, speaking to the other's ear with a hushed voice. The sensation of feeling the vibrations against his ear only caused him to get tighter.

"J-just move…"

Alfred didn't need to be told that twice. He slowly pulled himself out and pushed back in, this time, hitting Arthur's prostate once again. Because of that, the Englishman moaned for every thrust made by the other.

"Please! Let! Me! Cum!" he begged once again, this time, the other did what he wanted as he can feel himself unable to hold back anytime soon too. He pulled the ribbon to remove the bandage he tied adorably earlier, causing England to finally release his semen to his and America's chests. With the release, England unconsciously tightened suddenly which stimulated the other more. After a few more thrusts, America released his hot liquid inside England.

America pulled out and lay down on the bed, beside England. Their breaths were heavy as they tried to recover. When they were fine enough to speak normally again, England started.

"And so, what was the great idea?" England spoke like the older brother that he was.

"I was jealous," America answered with pouted lips, like a child being scolded.

"Huh!? From what?"

"Those marks on your body. I was not the one who made them."

From this, England laughed as if he recently heard something hilarious. "What the hell is that? How nonsensical," he said as he flicked America's forehead. As the other's eyes were closed because of the pain, he kissed him for a long time. Strange enough, that kiss was better than any kiss they shared.


End file.
